


Warm Welcomes

by Saiyuri_Somnium



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Gen, Warm welcomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiyuri_Somnium/pseuds/Saiyuri_Somnium
Summary: A new family member comes to join the shop and Saiyuri wants to make sure he's well accepted by the other members of the shop.Bringing in Ortus the Slushy bitty into the shop as a permanent family member.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Warm Welcomes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anxiety_Elf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiety_Elf/gifts).



The sound of the door of the shop opening would cut the chatter of the other bitties short, a Dream Bitty standing in the cupped hands of a full sized Chain, both looking beyond expectant. The sound of the kitsune shop keep’s voice was gentle as it carried in, the newest family member snuggled into her hair with his wings flared out to look like a bow. The red contrasted well with the pale blue hair, and the sight of the Nightmare bitty on her shoulder offering a soft smile helped the other bitties from being overtly curious as it seemed their new family member had his approval as well.

“I hope you like it here Ortus, we’re so happy to have you in our family.” Saiyuri would speak gently going to the center of the shop to settle and sit, scarlet eyes looking to her bitties as she lifted a hand to let them know to go slow instead of swarming.

Up went her hand to coax him into her palm, the fluffy butterfly carefully moving to settle after a few moments of hesitation. Moving him to her lap, Layl, her Nightmare would teleport down to her knee, drawing his brother Fajar into a hug when the Dream would run up. Ortus drew back into her palm at first, not expecting the new bitty to run up, but would peer through her fingers with a curious air.

“Hi there, I’m Fajar, and you’ve met my brother Layl.” The golden bitty would smile in greeting, much more careful this time as he approached, climbing up onto her lap. His energy seemed to have tapered down quickly upon having noticed the flinch back, a kind expression on his face. “I’m sorry if I startled you, I didn’t mean to, promise!”

Slowly lifting himself up from hiding, Ortus would give a few squeaks of greeting and a shy smile, waving to Fajar who would soon settle in Sai’s lap near her hand. Torque, the full sized Chain would be next to approach, feeling the sheer happiness and care that she had for each of her bitties radiating through their soul bond, curling around his bonded and giving a lazy, yet kind smile to the new member of their family. The sight of the large lamia would cause Ortus to quickly flutter over to hide in the crook of her arm, seeking safety.

“Easy, my little Ortus, you’re safe with me, I promise. Torque won’t hurt you, I know he looks big and scary, but he’s a sweetheart.” Sai would soothe, some of her hair getting spilled over her shoulder by the large lamia as an offering to let the Butter bitty hide a little more.

After some coaxing and comforting, she would soon draw him close to her chest, leaning down just a little to press a soft kiss of comfort to the top of his fluffy head. In the time it took for her to soothe his fears, Boisenberry, her full sized Mamba had emerged from the nursery, Dusk and Laminae in his hands, the trio’s eyes focused on how gentle the young kitsune was with their new family member. The new trio’s approach was noted by the timid bitty, a nervous chirp coming from him as she ran a soothing finger over his back and wings.

“Hello there, welcome to the family.” Dusk would speak up, the Noctune’s voice gentle and comforting, “My name is Dusk, we’re very glad to have you here with us.”

Laminae would glance up to Saiyuri, noting the soft shake of the head on if she could come and give the new bitty a large hug. “Let’s let him adjust Laminae, I know you want to come and offer affection, but not right now.” Sai was gentle with her words, reaching down with her other hand to lovingly pet her Mumcher for a few moments.

“It’s wonderful to meet you dear, I can guarantee you’ll love it here.” Laminae spoke up, her lime eyes sparking with a familial protectiveness that extended to their newest addition.

Boisenberry looked over the new bitty, his chest puffing out some as Saiyuri spoke up, the shy squeaks and chirps followed after, much like affirmations that he was listening and picking up on who was who. “This absolutely marvelous mamba is Boisenberry, he’s in our nursery helping with the hatchlings, he’s Torque’s brother. And if you look, that Alpha is Rutilus, he helps with keeping the shop safe with Torque. He may look rough and mean, but he’s very kind, he’s actually really gentle.” The Alpha would look over at his name, tail wagging as he took in the new bitty that joined their family, yet wouldn’t approach as he could tell how nervous the little butterfly was.

“In our medbay is my Papy Sweet, Salutaris, but I’ll have you meet him later since he’s helping our feral and his brother with their wounds. But he’s very kind as well, and is an extremely skilled healer.” She motioned to the medbay door, Boisenberry having gone to curl up in the Nursery doorway as he listened for when the hatchlings woke up, Ortus giving a soft nod at the fact that meeting one of the others would come later.

Ortus gave little chirps and squeaks as Sai spoke, his eyes warily glancing at the bitties that were introduced. Still tucked into her hand and ready to flee for the cover of her hair if startled again, he would glance up to spy a winged lamia flying through the air, keeping watch over the others. A curious chirp and one of his fuzzy hands would point up her gaze following and leading to the Ascella that kept watch.

“That is Sajan, Laminae and Dusk’s adopted hatchling, he’s a bit cautious, and keeps watch in the shop as well for if we have any kind of disagreement going on. You’ll get to meet him later on if you want.” Pointing to where the Rever bitties were, she would point out the rather large, goopy black lamia, catching his cyan eye with a polite bow of her head. “That’s Noctis, a newer member of the family, he’s a Cauchemar, and while he looks scary, he’s a lot like Layl. Not scary as long as you don’t wrong him, he’s a bit goopy but still a good lamia as well.”

A pink, goopy bitty would teleport over, hands resting on one of Sai’s knees, pink eyelight sparkling in excitement. The tentacles on his back wriggled in joy, his attention going to Layl as the Nightmare spoke up. “Easy None, he’s not one for loud noises, he’s a bit more timid than a lot of the others, like how the Nox are wary at first.”

A momentary pout crossed the Strawberry Nightmare’s face before he nodded in understanding and smiled again, offering a tentacle out in a handshake greeting. “I’m Winona, but I prefer going by None, it’s spookier like that after all. But if you ever want, I’m always happy to have someone to sit with when I write! You could read some of my stories from my time here at the shop too.”

Glancing between Saiyuri and the proffered tentacle, Ortus would slowly reach up before gently touching a fuzzy hand to the tentacle. Giving a surprised squeak at the different consistency, he’d pull back quickly, the sweet scent of strawberries following. Soft chuckles came from Sai as she helped check over that his fuzz hasn’t gotten gooped up, a gentle nuzzle following along with whispered praise that he was doing well with meeting all the bitties.

The last bitty would poke his head out from Saiyuri’s hair, up at her shoulder, a blue, ice like flame comprising his body, and vibrant blue eyes looked out at the new family member. “And this is Aishī, the Snowberry. He’s quiet, and may give off a cool temperature, but he’s very kind and gentle.” 

The Snowberry would wave, a kind expression seeming to rest on his features despite the lack of an easily noticeable mouth. A polite nod of greeting and soon Ortus would find himself once more lifted up and nuzzled lovingly by the larger kitsune.

“Welcome to our little family, my dear Ortus, we are so lucky to have you here with us.” She spoke, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of his head again as he gave a few happy chirps, tiny, fuzzy hands resting against her cheek and a soft smile on the little butterfly’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> I got hit with inspiration after adopting my newest bitty from https://butterbitties.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> He is a darling bab, and I absolutely love him, just like all my other bitties. 
> 
> All bitties are from tumblr blogs below ^^
> 
> Ortus is from Butterbitties  
> Layl, Fajar, and Laminae are from dotchi13  
> Torque and Boisenberry are from Vex-bittys  
> Aishi is from fairysmolsxoxo  
> Winona (None) is from skelebitty-store-and-shelter  
> Rutilus and Salutaris are from Wonderland-isles  
> And Dusk, Sajan, and Noctis are all from Tails-and-scales, my own bitty shop


End file.
